


Blinding

by orphan_account



Series: Of Monsters and Martin [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Maybe dubcon if you squint, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martin goes to a stranger's flat for after-dark activities.(The Dark)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Of Monsters and Martin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776565
Kudos: 38





	Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> Words used for Martin’s anatomy: cunt, cock, hole

Martin couldn’t see.

It had been incredibly dark in the man’s apartment from the moment he walked in, so dark that Martin was worried he’d trip over something. He held tightly to this stranger’s hand and allowed the man to lead him to his bedroom. The only reason Martin even knew where the bed was was because the man had pushed him down onto it.

He’d forgotten the man’s name before they’d even arrived at the building. It was a simple, forgettable name, Eric or Josh or Greg, the kind of name Martin was always going to forget. He didn’t bother asking for his name again. It didn’t matter.

On the surface, Martin Blackwood didn’t seem like a “random after-dark hookups” person, but he’d found they were easier than actually maintaining a healthy relationship. Martin needed to be touched, he needed someone to hold him and give him what he needed, but he always managed to ruin things when it came to actual love. He had trouble saying no, and he got overwhelmed very easily, and being able to go home and never speak to a person again after crying in their bed because he made himself uncomfortable was always nice.

He didn’t want to be fucked in the dark. The bedroom was even darker than the rest of the flat, and he could hear the man moving around him, and the man definitely sounded close, but Martin couldn’t see a thing. He laid completely still on the man’s bed, listening and waiting. He heard gentle footsteps and the rustle of fabric, but it didn’t tell him much. Martin reached over, hoping there was a lamp on the bedside table, but he found himself groping at empty space. He rolled over, trying to move toward the edge of the bed and find a light to turn on.

“Just stay there, baby,” the man said. Judging by his voice, he couldn’t have been more than a few feet away. Martin rolled onto his back, staring at where his voice had come from, still seeing nothing. He felt the bed shift and creak softly as the man climbed on, but couldn’t tell exactly where he ended up.

“Have you ever been blindfolded before?” he asked. He was in front of Martin, probably between his legs. His face was close to Martin’s, but he wasn’t actually lying on top of him yet.

“No,” Martin replied.

“Well, you’re in for a treat, then,” the man said. Martin could hear a smile in his voice. He caressed Martin’s cheek, lifting his head just slightly off the pillow. Martin felt soft fabric over his eyes. He couldn’t actually see a difference, given that it was already so dark in the room. In any other case, being blindfolded might have scared him, but the darkness made it less of a shock. The fabric of the blindfold was comfortable, and once it was tied around his head Martin leaned back down onto the pillow, relaxing and telling himself it was okay. This was how Martin tended to behave. He’d never say he was uncomfortable. He’d just tell himself he was fine until either he got comfortable or the discomfort got so much his partner noticed and stopped to calm him down. It was definitely a bad system, but he couldn’t stand to actually protect himself.

The man reached a hand under Martin’s shirt, slowly dragging a hand over his skin. It was a gentle, comforting touch, and Martin was starting to actually think he wouldn’t end up crying that night. The hand moved upwards, reaching his nipple, stroking a finger around it before giving it a tight pinch. Martin let out a small whine of pleasure, and the man twisted his nipple, making him squirm. He felt the man’s other hand beneath his shirt, feeling over his chest and belly as the first hand worked his nipple. It was so much sensation. Martin was practically gasping for breath.

Finally the hands moved down, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper of Martin’s trousers. Martin lifted his hips obediently and allowed the man to pull his trousers and underwear off in one motion. His hands moved down Martin’s thighs, stroking lovingly over the soft sensitive skin. He gradually moved upwards until his finger brushed the edge of Martin’s cunt.

“Oh,” the man whispered. “What have we here?”

Martin tried to speak, but the man pressed the heel of his palm against his cock, and the words came out as a moan. His fingers stroked over the edge of Martin’s hole, and Martin shifted his hips, trying to get them inside. He could feel the man’s fingers sliding smoothly over his skin, wet heat building between his legs.

“You like that, do you?” the man hissed, pressing a fingertip into Martin. “You like getting fucked in your pretty little hole?”

“Mhm,” Martin whined.

“I mean, I can’t see it, of course,” the man said, pushing his finger deeper. “But it feels pretty. Nice and tight and wet.”

Martin nodded before remembering the man couldn’t actually see him.

“You want it? Want me to fuck you?”

Martin whined, grinding his hips against the finger inside of him.

“Use your words, pretty boy.”

“Yes!” Martin cried. “Please fuck me.”

“Good. Good boy.”

The man pulled his fingers out, and Martin had only a moment to prepare himself before he felt his cock pushing into him. It was big, but he was wet enough that it slid in without much trouble.

“God, that’s good,” the man groaned. He thrust all the way in, and Martin whined.

The man fucked him silently. It was an odd sensation-Martin’s entire world was the cock inside of him and his own desperate moans. Then the man clasped his hand over his mouth, and the noises faded. His whole mind was fixed on the thrusting inside him, he had no choice but to focus on it. The sensation was all-consuming in the darkness. When the man pressed his thumb against Martin’s cock, it was so startling Martin yelped behind the hand covering his mouth. The man pushed two fingers between his lips, reminding him to stay quiet. Martin sucked them intently.

He didn’t hear a sound out of the man’s mouth as he came, just felt his cock twitch and and his release inside him. He kept his thumb pressed to Martin’s cock, working him gently until he finished himself. A tiny moan escaped his mouth around the fingers, and the man tsked at him before pulling his fingers out. Martin gasped, suddenly out of breath. He suspected he’d forgotten to breathe, being as enraptured as he was in the sensations filling him.

The man leaned down and kissed his lips, which were swollen and sensitive. Martin waited for the man to remove his blindfold, but he made no move to do so. Martin raised his hands to remove the thing himself, but the man suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed.

“You’re staying here tonight, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Well, yes, but I don’t need to wear the blindfold the whole time.”

“Yes, actually, you do. House rules.”

Martin didn’t say a word. He rolled over onto his side, still naked from the waist down. He felt the soft embrace of blankets being pulled over his body, and to his surprise he fell asleep soon afterwards.

He awoke to the man gently caressing his hair.

“Wake up, darling boy,” he whispered. “It’s morning.”

Martin blinked. It was still dark, which made him briefly panic before he remembered the blindfold. He reached up to remove it, but the man grabbed his wrists again.

“No,” he chastised. “I told you. You keep that on as long as you’re in my home.”

Martin didn’t ask why. He just nodded, assuming the man could see him now.

“You want to leave?” the man asked. “Or would you like another round before you go?”

“I-I think I want to go home,” Martin replied. “If that’s okay with you.” He didn’t want to upset the man, but the insistence on the blindfold was starting to freak him out.

“Alright. I’ll take you out. Do _not_ take off your blindfold until I tell you.”

Martin nodded. He rolled out of the bed, and allowed the man to help him put the rest of his clothes on. He gripped the man’s hand tightly as he led him through his flat.

The blindfold felt tight around Martin’s head, and as much as he didn’t want to make a fuss, it was starting to worry him. He carefully lifted his free hand as the man led him through the flat and lifted the fabric just slightly over his eyes.

Nothing changed. It was as dark as ever. Martin couldn’t even see his own hand in front of his face.

He blinked rapidly, but it did nothing. He was utterly blind. Martin pulled the fabric back down and held his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his rapid breathing. He felt as if he was just about to pass out when he heard a door open.

“Alright, we’re out,” the man said. “You can take it off now.”

Martin pulled the blindfold off his face and was startled by the bright sunlight in his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought he’d gone blind, but he was alright. The man took the blindfold from him and turned back towards the building.

“I had a good time last night,” he said, smiling smugly at Martin.

“Y-yeah,” Martin replied. “It was nice.”

Martin watched the man walk back into the building. He realized he’d never actually seen inside the building, and glanced through the door out of curiosity. Inside was empty, black void. Martin shivered. Probably a trick of the light, he thought.

Still, he couldn’t shake the fear deep in his gut as he made his way home.


End file.
